


happy birthday, to you

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: It's Richie's birthday and Eddie wants him to have the best damn night of his life.





	happy birthday, to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is me losing my bottom Richie virginity so please go easy on me!

“Are you sure this is a good idea Eddie?” Bev asked as she helped Eddie set up the living room with candles in preparation for Richie’s birthday dinner. “I mean, we all know how much of a klutz Richie is, he might accidentally set fire to your apartment.”

Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes a little, “Don’t worry Bev, they’ll all be blown out before we get to the down and dirty, now come help me with the food in the kitchen.”

Bev smiled and followed Eddie into the kitchen, helping him set up the food for their picnic style dinner before she started on the icing on the cake. “You promise that we’ll all meet up for dinner tomorrow? I know you want to spend time with Richie alone tonight, but we all want to celebrate.”

“Of course!” Eddie smiled as he wiped his hands down on his apron. “We’ll all go out for dinner tomorrow night to a really nice restaurant. It feels like forever since we all spent a night out together.” 

Once the icing on the cake was done, Bev stepped back to admire her handy work and clapped her hands, “Okay Eddie, I think we’re all done here.” She unhooked the apron from around her waist and hung it back up over the door. “Have a great evening tonight, spoil your boy rotten.”

Eddie smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, “You’re amazing, Bev. I wouldn’t have been able to pull any of this off if you weren’t here to help me.” He pulled back to let her step towards the door. 

Bev rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders, “Nonsense, you should give yourself more credit Eddie. You came up with this idea, you put it all together. I just baked the cake.”

With one last quick hug and a wink, Bev left, leaving Eddie alone in the apartment as he waited for Richie to get home from the radio station. He took the opportunity to go for a shower and quickly change into something nice, but not too distracting as he wanted Richie to actually enjoy his dinner before they got to the dessert. 

And no, Eddie wasn’t referring to the cake sitting on the kitchen counter. 

It was half an hour later when Eddie flicked the shower off and stepped out, drying himself and slipping into the clothes he had picked. Richie was due to be home in around fifteen minutes, so Eddie took a seat on the floor with the makeshift picnic and simply waited. 

He heard Richie’s keys rattling in the door about ten minutes later and Eddie perked up, a smile making its way onto his face as he heard his boyfriend step through the door and kick his shoes off. Richie had gotten up before Eddie that morning, as he had to go into work for a meeting prior to his show, so he hadn’t even wished him a happy birthday yet.

The second Richie stepped into the living room, Eddie set off the party poppers, smiling like an idiot, “Happy Birthday!”

Richie blinked, the noise cleary taking him by surprise before he broke into a smile, “You did all this for me! Awh Eds you shouldn’t have!” He grinned, crossing the room and leaning down to kiss Eddie softly on the lips. “Thank you, I love you.”

“Happy birthday,” Eddie breathed again, this time against his lips. He pulled away, only because he too, didn’t want to get distracted. They had to eat their dinner first before they got to the down and dirty. “I made dinner in a picnic style, Bev helped too. Do you like it?”

Slowly, Richie pulled away and took a seat next to Eddie, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “I love it, I never expected you to go through his much trouble for my twenty four birthday, it’s not that special.”

“We never got to celebrate last year, because you were out of town, so I wanted to make up for it,” Eddie explained and soon, they were tucking in to the delicious platter that Eddie had spend all day slaving over. Not to blow his own horn, but it was pretty damn tasty.

As soon as dinner was out of the way, Eddie shoved the empty tin bowls into the bin bag and stored away the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow. Richie would no doubt eat them for breakfast. By the time Eddie came back to the living room, Richie was sprawled out on the blanket, grinning at him.

“So, what's for dessert?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows and Eddie had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he let out a light laugh. 

“Well…” Eddie started, making his way back over to his boyfriend and sitting on his lap. He felt Richie tense up a little and he held back a smirk. “There is cake in the kitchen that we could eat, or….you could let me rock your world birthday boy.”

Richie held back a moan and he closed his eyes. Eddie grinned and moved his hands into Richie’s hair, tugging his curls back to expose his neck and he pressed a kiss right on to his adams apple. “Fuck, Eds…” Richie breathed. “Please…”

Eddie pulled back and looked at Richie through his dark, lust filled eyes, “Please what, Rich? You gotta use your words.”

With another groan, Richie brought his lips to Eddie’s ear, his hot breath skimming over his skin, “I want you to fuck me.”

At first, Eddie wasn’t sure which way Richie was going to go for his birthday sex, but a part of him was hoping that Richie would ask Eddie to fuck him. He wanted to be able to make him feel nothing but absolute pleasure, and sometimes in order to do that, you need to be the one on the receiving end. 

Without leaving any room for Richie to change his mind, Eddie leaned down and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was deep and passionate almost immediately. There was no working up to it, no easing one another in, it was clear the two of them were very turned on and they were eager to get to the bedroom as fast as they could. 

Eddie stood up off of Richie’s lap and they scrambled to their feet, their lips meeting once more as they stumbled backwards to their bedroom. A giggle left Eddie’s lips as they tripped causing Richie’s back to hit the door of their room before he twisted the handle and they fell inside. Luckily they managed to keep their balance and continued on to the bed. Clothes were pulled off and thrown across the room until their were both just left in their underwear, and Richie fell backwards onto the bed. 

“Eds you are so fucking hot,” Richie breathed, his hands moving over Eddie’s bare stomach and over his very lightly defined abs from all his working out. “All that gym work and running is really paying off because  _ damn _ you are a snack!”

Richie was shut up after that by Eddie’s lips on his, kissing him deep and pushing his tongue into his mouth. His hands moved down over Richie’s stomach until their reached the waistband of his underwear, and he wasted no time in tugging them down and spreading Richie’s legs apart by the knees. Usually they would spend a while engaging in some light teasing foreplay, but Eddie had been thinking about this all day and he really didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Can I- fuck...can I fuck you now?” Eddie asked, his hips grinding down onto the mattress to take some relief away from his erection. At the same time, he wrapped a hand around Richie’s cock, stroking him to full hardness, grinning at the way his boyfriend squirmed and fell pliant to his actions. 

“Eds- do you,” Richie cut off with a gasp as Eddie brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Do you really need to ask?”

Taking Richie’s breathless moans and words as his go ahead, Eddie reached into their drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust each other in regards to safe sex, they had engaged in barebacking before, but it was just so fucking messy. Unless they really wanted to spend time cleaning up, they usually just used a condom. 

He settled between Richie’s legs and pressed a kiss to his inner thighs as he spread the lube over his fingers and brought two to Richie’s entrance. With a grin, Eddie realised that Richie was still stretched a little from their actions the previous night and he slipped two of them in, scissoring them just so when he added a third, it wasn’t too uncomfortable for Richie at first. Eddie knew Richie could take it, fuck, he’d fucked Richie with no preparation before, but it was his birthday and he wanted it to be as stress free as possible. 

As Eddie crooked his fingers, Richie let out a wail, his hips rising off of the bed and pushing Eddie’s fingers in deeper. “Fuck Eds, fuck,” he gasped, running a hand through his curls, which were already sticking to his forehead with sweat. “I thought we weren’t teasing…”

“You really want it that bad?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow as he moved his fingers again, brushing over that spot inside Richie that turned him into a literal sobbing mess on the bed. “Okay okay, I did say no teasing.” He pulled the two fingers out and replaced them with three, moving them faster this time, stretching him open.

Once Eddie was sure Richie could take another, he slipped a fourth one in, brushing them against his prostate every few thrusts. He didn’t want him to come before the main event after all. Richie caught his attention by reaching down and wrapping a hand around the wrist that had fingers ass deep inside of him.

“M’ ready Eds, please,” Richie croaked and Eddie nodded, pulling his fingers out slowly. He reached for the condom and rolled it on. He was about to reach for the lube when he stopped, an idea popping into his head. Richie seemed to catch on and he tilted his head to the side, cheeks flushed with arousal. “Eds?”

Eddie just smirked and with one move, he flipped them over so Richie was on top and Eddie’s back was on the bed. He pressed the lube into Richie’s hands, his eyes sparkling. “I want you to ride me, Rich…”

Richie’s eyes widened for a moment before they turned lustful and he leaned down, pulling Eddie into a bruising kiss. “I fucking love you, you know just how to please me.” He gripped Eddie’s cock in his hand, stroking him a few times and Eddie had to hold back the urge to rock up desperately. 

The cap of the lube was popped open and Richie poured a generous amount onto Eddie’s cock before he lined up and sunk down, taking all of Eddie in in one go. “Fuck, Richie holy shit!” Eddie moaned as he was engulfed in the heat. “Fuck, you’re just taking me in no problem at all. So greedy.” With a grin, Eddie rocked his hips up, his cock slamming against Richie’s prostate and making him moan. “Come on, ride me, Rich.”

It didn’t take much more convincing after that. Richie recovered a little, his breathing heavy and cheeks flushed and he started moving his hips, bouncing on Eddie’s cock slowly at first. Eddie pinched his hip, a signal for him to go faster and Richie reached for his hands, lacing his fingers together, a grounding technique, as he picked up the pace. 

Moans of pleasure filled the room in between passionate kisses and Eddie managed to sit up against the headboard, the new position making him slide even deeper into Richie, hitting him in just the right spot. He could tell from the way Richie was gasping for air and breathing into his mouth, that he was close. 

Slowly, Eddie reached down and grasped Richie’s cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He too was dangerously close, but he held himself off, wanting to get Richie right to the edge so they could come together. “Come on baby,” Eddie breathed. “Come for me, Richie.”

As soon as the words left Eddie’s lips, Richie was coming over their chests, his hands squeezing Eddie’s for dear life as he moaned into his mouth. Eddie followed quickly, coming into the condom with a groan as his hips fell still. As they sat there in the afterglow, breathing each other in, Eddie felt wetness on his cheeks and he pulled back. 

“Richie? Are you- are you crying?” Eddie asked and quickly wiped away his tears. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Richie shook his head, “No- fuck no Eds,” he breathed, smiling at Eddie as though he were the sun. “I just- I love you so much. So fucking much.”

Eddie swooned a little and leaned down, pecking Richie’s lips. “Happy birthday, Rich,” he whispered. Soon, they’d move and clean up before going to indulge in some cake, but for right now...they were content. 


End file.
